Valour
---- Valour '(勇猛 ''Yūmō): is a mage of Reminiscence and a former knight from the Kingdom of Daedalus. Having been born and raised in the Kingdom of Daedalus, Valour grew up in the footsteps of one of its many knights which meant a life revolved around the concepts of honor, pride and chivalry to its very limits; this became his dream as a boy and eventually a reality as by the age of eighteen he had earned himself a respectable place among its many noble knights. While he may have been respected, things changed once he had discovered and equipping "The Living Armor" and gained access to the Requip style known as The Dark Knight. The armor was first seen as a blessing as it further enhanced his abilities as a knight, even to the extent of almost being considered a prodigy among its many knights, but Valour was still young and didn't know the weight of this great power and he ended up causing a major incident that took the lives of many knights and citizens alike, all because of his blindness. Valour was labelled a criminal and was naturally hated by the people, it was said that he had been executed shortly after but in reality, he was banished by his King. While Valour thought death is all that he deserved he accepted this second chance and left the kingdom while promising that he'd never tarnish the kingdom's name by no longer referring himself as a knight of Daedalus and abandoned his former name to relinquish any connections left to it. He began to wander the land of Fiore with only his armor and weapons at his side, picking up jobs and helping out wherever he could. His travels however eventually lead him to stumble upon the stray dog that would later be known as Moxie, he nurtured it back to health and they grew to become companions in the travels and year's to come. These travels lead to eventually stumble across Maaya and join the recently created guild of Reminiscence, where he now prepares for the Guild Ace Trials as a means to prove his worth as a member and to be able to stand toe-to-toe with his dog; who had miraculously managed to become the Guild Advisor just prior. As Valour had abandoned his former name and travelled the world without one, it obviously came as a surprise to hear his new Guild Master calling him "Valour" shortly after their encounter; she, on the other hand, thought it wasn't as he couldn't be a member without a name, so she gave him a new one. Maaya told him that valorous was the best description she had for him and thus thought it suited him; the name stuck to him quite quickly and he came to enjoy calling himself that, not only was it nice to actually have an identity once again but it also gave him to aspire for. But when it come's to the origin of his alias then one must keep in mind that it's obvious from his appearance alone that he's unmistakably a strong man, which in of itself could be considered an understatement as he's indeed exceptionally strong, capable of wielding his two great swords with ease. It was due to his armor and strength that he received his alias as the '''Dark Knight (ダークナイト Dākunaito), but Valour himself doesn't like the name as he fears it'll give the wrong impression of him as he's more of a contrast to his public persona. Appearance A man that often towers those around him, Valour is often mistaken as a man of few deeds and even fewer words which leads people to view him as just another big oaf that could just as well be a hired-mercenary. But while he may not be a man of legends or a man of many great deeeds, he's not one to shy away from an opportunity and his appearance and personality show these traits distinctively. Whenever and wherever Valour is seen, be it on his free time, during a job or simply around the guild hall, his body is constantly covered from head-to-toe in armor; even to the extent that no one outside the Kingdom of Daedalus has ever seen his true appearance and is thus simply left with what the armor itself reveals about his body. Which is that he's a large man with broad shoulders and a muscular body, the later is only a given assumption due to the fact that the armor and weapon that he wields is incredibly heavy and would ofcourse thereby mean that the wielder must be well-trained as he walks around and uses it at every given moment. Even if no one has really seen his true appearance, it's unavoidable that there would be theories and rumours surrounding how Valour really looks like; there are even sources that claim that they've seen him which is hard to believe yet possible. The most popular claims suggests that he's a man with short blonde hair with pale eyes and a defined facial structure; but since there hasn't been any solid proof on the matter, most people are simply left in the dark and remains speculative or just doesn't care at all. TBC Personality Valour is a very dignified person, who's firm in his adherence to laws, rules, and order. He's renowned for being calm, controlled and meticulous in a battle, yet outside of combat, Valour is noted for being fair and impartial. Another thing that's noteworthy about Valour is that he doesn't underestimate his opponents as he considers it to be an insult to them and that any opponent deserves his full attention. This is proven has he'll not hold back against whomever his opponent may be, this does not differentiate between friend nor foe, his strike will come with full strength. Some may see him as being cold and even a merciless but Valour believes that holding back won't do anyone any good, as the world can sometimes be a cruel place and should, therefore, take every chance with the determination to progress and make it a better place, one way or another. Even if his opponent were to be a fellow guild member, should they challenge him, Valour will accept in order to improve both of their battle experience but will warn those who would risk severe damage or even death and ask them again if this is what they truly desire. Valour may be very proud of being a member of Reminiscence, but he isn't a man that would let pride take actions that'd be considered as unjust, but he will go out of his way to protect the people around even if it should mean certain death. While the life of a knight does play a crucial part in his determination to protect the innocent and to stand both tall and strong in the face of turmoil, it's perhaps his banishment from Daedalus that truly brought out the will to risk everything for the better good; though he might not speak of it, the banishment and his new life is constant reminder of the mistakes that lead him to his current position but also a motivation to improve for the sake of other's so that he might one day repay the sins of his past. Due to his appearance and seemingly "monstrous" physical strength, Valour has several times been called just that, a monster by those who aren't accustomed being around him. Known by few, this was something that started early in his travels and at first he grew insecure of himself and considered leaving the life of a mage behind for the well-being of himself and other but this changed as he surrounded himself with other who could very much be considered monsters themselves in terms of magical powers. These days it's something that he has grown accustomed to and doesn't blame or complain to anyone for calling him so. He has learned that people often fear what they do not understand, so in order to counter this fear; Valour will try to make it clear, often from an early point in any situation, what his intentions are and whose side he's on. This is to reassure his surrounding that his intentions are good and that they should not fear him. However, it's still hard for people to really know Valour as his armor prevents them from seeing how he truly looks like and what type of expression he's making when talking to him; thus Valour will try to make it as clear as day through his voice and movement on how he feels on the subject at hand. While he may be a former knight and an aspiring mage, he's not a perfect man nor has he ever claimed to be. Like any person, Valour does have a few things that he isn't proud of and even has a hard time with some things that most people would see as a common trait in this day and age. For Valour, this shame comes in form of reading; because that is the thing, he can't read or write. He spent his youth training himself and didn't attempt to read or write until his teenage years, but he found it to be extremely difficult and after several failed attempt he finally left it behind and skipped out on any future opportunities to once again try and learn whatever the scribbles on those white or yellow papers said. These days he's quite ashamed of it as his days as an adventurer alongside a dog for a companion didn't quite help when trying to find work around the continent and will now go out his way to hide this fact from his fellow guild members. He will decline any and every request to read something and make up any fitting excuse on the spot to avoid doing it, he's even willing to go so far as to have his companion do something to destroy said paper or book in return for whatever Moxie would desire afterwards. History Abilities Ways of Combat Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Magic Power: *'Second Origin Activation': *'Magical Aura': Magic Requip Requip: The Dark Knight (換装 ザ・ダークナイト Kansō Za Dākunaito): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Equipment |-| Red Cape Armor= Red Cape Armor (赤いマントの鎧 Akai manto no Yoroi), also dubbed The Living Armor (リビングアーマー Ribinguāmā), is a special set of armor that allows the user to gain access to the Magical Items stored inside the Requip: The Dark Knight. |-| White Adamantine Armor= White Adamantine Armor (白金剛の鎧 Shiro Kongō no Yoroi): is a shining white armour that bears several ornaments along with it. This armour consists of a helmet that covers the whole head, only leaving room for his eye sockets. The helmet itself has several engravings that are neatly displayed around it and the top and sides of the helmet display spikes pointing back and upwards. The helmet and neck are protected by the surrounding neck brace, which circulates around the sides and back of the neck, leaving the front open and free for his chin and helmet. The shoulders guards are sectioned with into two bulky features in the middle while two more spike-like ones can be seen at each end of the shoulders. The lower one is smaller in shape and the one on the top can be seen jutting upwards in order to further protect the neck brace and helmet. There's a cape connected to his left shoulder via a white pearl-shaped metal that serves as a brooch. The cloak itself is red in colour with two distinct golden lines that stretch throughout each side of the cape. The chest piece is a bulky shaped breastplate that consists of a huge lacrima is embedded in the top of the chest plate and has several engravings that circulate the lacrima. This lacrima serves to give the wielder its defence power. The rest of the chest piece which can be seen below the breastplate mentioned earlier is grey coloured with white stripes forming from the top on each side until they reach just above the naval area. The gauntlets are of simple shape but are instead protected by a pair of bulky wrist guards. These have similar engravings to that of the lower chest piece and has a spike-like figure by each end, pointing upwards. Attached to this armour are a plate-shaped belt that stretches around the wielders hips and a bulky, spike-like ornament in the middle, pointing downwards. Connected to this belt is a skirt-shaped clothing covers the wielders side and back and having a square shape to it that's then partially separated in the lower middle. The outer colours appear to be that of a dark yellow one with a white line filling in the sides, but underneath the clothing, the colour is instead red and is very similar to that of the Cape. The belt is further ornamented by two simple stripes of red cloth, one on each side of the belt. The wielder's legs are covered simply adamantine armour with a pair of braces that protects the knees, leading down to the greaves that carry a few extra sections of armour around the front. This armour serves as Valour's ultimate defence for protecting both himself and others around it. The armour itself is made out from Adamantine, a material known for being one of the strongest when it comes to armour and weapons. It's capable of taking damage that would most often leave mere scrapes on it, but would've annihilated most other armour types. This armour is further enhanced by a blue lacrima that's connected to the breast plate. This lacrima is capable of summoning forth a large barrier that causes all damage that's struck upon to instead damage the wielders own armour. This often serves in a way to protect the wielder's surrounding and to redirect the damage onto themselves. Should the wielder not deem this enough, however, then they can further increase its size and strength at the expense of large amounts of magical power. Valour's White Adamantine Armor carries with it a sword and a shield. The shield is made out adamantine and used for both protection and bashing it against one's opponents. When it comes to the shape and size of the shield then it would be considered a normal shape for that of lesser man in height and body. It too carries small engraving that suits with its dark and lighter silver-like colours. When it comes to the sword then it's a simple one with no engravings upon it but the hilt is made of gold and most noticeable are the quillon which is shaped upwards. *'Postpone Judgement' (判決を延期 Hanketsu o enki): Each armor type that's wielded through the Requip: The Dark Knight is known for having effects that are considered both good and bad. This armour has the ability to consume and stall damaged received for a period of five seconds. During this time, all damage that's perceived and experienced by the wielder will not be affected by it until the duration is over. The damage that's received will instead build itself up. So when the time is over, half of that damage will be received instantly throughout the wielders whole body, while the rest diminish over a time span of one minute. Should the wielder choose to remove their armour before the damage is diminished, then they will receive what's left. |-| Skull Armor= Skull Armor (頭蓋骨の鎧 Zugaikotsu no Yoroi): |-| Shinigami Armor= Shinigami Armor (死神の鎧 Shinigami no Yoroi, lit, The Reaper's Armor): is a Forbidden Item that bears a close resemblance to that of a Human Skeleton, both in colour and structure. When first gazed upon the glowing yellow eye sockets would appear to shine through the dark and when seen in full view, it'd reveal a helmet, adorned in spikes and shaped like that of a human skull. The helmet is surrounded by the long upward spiked neck brace that displays the front open but defends both his neck and helmet from all other sides. The shoulder guards are too adorned in several spikes, pointing downwards, and is bulky in size as they're connected to the armour and cloak. This dark, torn, flowing cape covers not only his back but his upper arms as well and then continues to run down to his lower legs. The chest piece is a skeletal shaped breastplate that shared two layers to protect the wielder. The armour underneath is bulky one, with several neat layers of armour above one another. The outer piece shares the resemblance of a human ribcage and is connected together with the neck brace. The gauntlets are thick shaped with four small spikes that point forward while the end of each finger seemingly shares a similar theme. When it comes to the leg guards, the upper part is covered by the leg guards themselves and another layer, whom also shared several spike ornaments. Further down the lower parts are shaped like anterior leg muscles before reaching the skeletal-like sabatons. *The magical blade, wielded by Valour, is capable of absorbing magic and then turning it against his enemies. Once unsheathed, the blade can reach out towards an incoming magical attack, such as a beam of energy or even a dragon's roar, and then consume it. When consumed, the magical power now stored inside the blade will enhance its overall capabilities such as resistance and cutting edge. As there is no limit to how much the blade can consume, it's capable of matching or even surpassing most, if not all, types of steel. This magical power can also be released in the form of a red beam, releasing all the gathered magical power in one single attack. This would ultimately mean that it would return to nothing but a mere normal blade unless able to consume further incoming magic. *The shield has been referred to as the bane of magic due to its ability to dispel whomever they, while the wielder themselves are resistant to any attempts at dispelling them. The shield's frontal part serves to negate the magic of whoever touches it. Should a Requip's sword try and pierce it or a Take Over's body touch the shield, then it'd result in the Requip's sword vanishing and the Take Over's form to disperse. But whoever holds this shield, will, in turn, be immune to anything that'd seek to remove the shield, armour or sword with magical spells. *As both the sword and shield are exceptional and even feared weapons against most mages, the armour is what truly makes the horror that it's known for. While the weapons are able to absorb, release and even negate magic, armour consumes all Magical Power around them. Once Valour performs the spell, it'll make a heavy toll on his own magical power, consuming almost all of it in the span of one mere second. But when the armour is on, it'll start to drain the surrounding magical power for its own and as it continues to do so, it'll start draining more by the second. The closer one is to the wielder, the faster the magical powers will deplete. The armour will have no exceptions for whom it consumes from, as long as it's within its grasp, having no sense of who's an ally and who is not. Once within its reach, the armour will consume other mages Ethernano, until there is nothing left. This is what makes the armour forbidden as it's dangerous to all of its surrounding, friend or foe. But as the armour drains the wielder of nearly all of its magical power when initiated, so too will it do when the armour is removed. Making it essential for the wielder to recover all the necessary magical power before removing the armour, otherwise, the armour will consume the wielder of their ethernano and they would die. |-| Terror Armor= TBA |-| Geheiligt Soldat= TBA |-| Mangkukulam Armor= TBA |-| White Wing Armor= TBA Relationships Quotes Trivia *Valour's appearance is based on Momon from the Overlord Series. Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Mage Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User